The Staphylococcal Diseases Gordon Research Conference (GRC) is the preeminent conference in this field. Historically, it has served as a forum for the best national and international investigators from academia, industry, and government who share a common interest in staphylococci and staphylococcal infections. It is well known for fostering an environment that encourages scientific collaborations, lively and collegial interchange of ideas, and generation of novel aspects in research. Ultimately, the goal of this conference is to promote a better understanding of the pathogenesis of staphylococcal infections and to develop new therapeutic approaches to combat or prevent staphylococcal infections. The next Staphylococcal GRC is scheduled to be held at the Waterville Valley Conference Center in Waterville Valley, New Hampshire. The program will cover a range of topics that represent the most active research areas during the past several years. One final scientific session will be reserved for "hot topics" and oral presentations of selected posters, primarily from the more junior researchers. This proposal seeks to obtain funds to encourage the participation of these junior investigators from the United States who are at the frontiers of staphylococcal research. The Staphylococcal Diseases Gordon Research Conference provides a forum where new information related to the ability of staphylococci pathogens to cause disease and resist antibiotics can readily be exchanged. Ultimately, the goal of this conference is to enhance our progress in the development of new therapeutic approaches to combat or prevent staphylococcal infections.